Officer Down: It's Quiet, Too Quiet
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A plan is laid out and poor Reid can't get out. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Time for the next Officer Down story. Last story, Hotch took a day off to spend time with Emily, the two had another talk about Hotch's past with Haley and Dave and Morgan began plotting on how to get Emily and Hotch to spill about their relationship change. In this, there will be more plotting, this time the girls getting in on it and all of it will be going on right under our couple's noses. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Mick, the dude of Cooper's team, so would not have been flirting with Emily if I owned it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily glanced around the office as she and Hotch came back from a coffee break. It wasn't unusual for anyone of the team to grab another member and go out for coffee so the two took advantage of that. What had Emily looking around was, the bullpen was empty and Dave's office was dark.

"Should we be concerned?" Emily asked Hotch.

Hotch frowned as he too looked around. "I'm not sure. I think we should just go back to work and hope they show up."

Emily nodded her agreement and while Hotch went up the stairs to his office, Emily retook her seat at her desk. Giving one last glance, she got back to her report.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid peaked through the blinds of the conference room.

"They're gonna find out and they're going to shoot us." He said turning to the others.

For some reason, Reid didn't know why, Hotch and Emily hadn't picked up on the closed blinds of the conference room. As soon as Hotch and Emily had left for their normal afternoon coffee break, Dave had called a meeting. Reid was clueless to what the meeting was for but went at Morgan's insistence. Reid was beginning to wish he'd stayed at his desk. He really wanted to see thirty.

"They're not going to find out kid," Morgan said. "just breathe."

Reid's eyebrows shot up. "Not going to find out?! This is Emily and Hotch we're talking about. I can't keep anything from them, you know that."

Dave patted Reid's shoulder. "Well then Spence, it's time you learned how to. And we'll teach you."

Reid sunk down in one of the chairs. "Right, just to be safe, the address and phone number of my mom's facility is in my top right drawer."

JJ rubbed her stomach. "We won't let them hurt you Spence, relax."

Reid snorted. "We're plotting a way to make them tell us that their relationship has changed. You won't be able to protect me because I'll be first. It'll be quick and quiet, while I'm alone at home."

"If anyone's first," Garcia said. "it'll be Rossi. Gives the rest of us plenty of time to run."

Dave gave Garcia a look. "Thank you Penelope."

Garcia grinned. "Glad to help. So how are we doing this?"

Reid whimpered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Making her way to Hotch's office two hours later, Emily knocked on the door and stepped in. Seeing Hotch was on the phone, Emily quietly closed the door and sat down on the couch. Hotch quickly finished his conversation and stood with a sigh. Crossing the room, he sat down beside her.

"Have they reappeared yet?" Hotch asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nope and I called JJ's office. She's not answering." she looked at Hotch. "Think Strauss finally snapped and ate them?"

Hotch laughed. "Ah I doubt it. That was her I was just on the phone with and she's still as crabby as ever. I imagine she'd be more pleasant if she decided to dine on five sevenths of our team."

Emily nodded. "Good point. So where could they possibly be? It's not like they'd just go off and not tell at least you."

Hotch glanced at his watch. "Well it's five thirty and I'm tired so I say we stop worrying about them and head home. They're big kids and can handle themselves."

"Except maybe Spencer." Emily said. "If they're plotting something, he's just being dragged along for the ride."

Hotch nodded. "Good point. So meet at the elevator in five?"

Emily stood. "Sounds good. Though you being tired at five thirty is entirely your fault."

Hotch stood as well. "How do you figure?"

Emily smirked. "The wake up call this morning was your idea."

Hotch returned the smirk. "I don't recall you complaining."

Emily moved to the door. "Never said I was but you're not as young as you used to be Aaron."

Hotch cocked a brow. "Did you just call me old Agent Prentiss?"

Emily moved to leave. "I would never do that sir."

Hotch laughed and waved Emily out of his office so they could both get their things together and get out of there. Once home, he could show Emily just how 'not old' he really was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched as Hotch and Emily stepped onto the elevator.

"Alright they're gone." Dave said.

"They're going to want to know where we vanished to." Reid said.

Dave nodded. "They are and we'll just say we were working. They don't need specifics."

Reid tossed his arms in the air. "I give up. I'm getting some work and going home. You people have snapped."

The others watched Reid flee from the room, quickly gathering his things before leaving the bullpen.

"Think he'll tell on us?" JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head. "He may be scared of Hotch and Emily but he's more scared of us. We're a bigger group."

Garcia closed her pen. "So when are we doing this?"

"We'll start in the next couple of weeks." Dave said. "We don't want to start too soon after ditching the whole afternoon. That would raise too many eyebrows."

Morgan smirked. "This is going to be fun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok, so the plan is laid out. You'll find out soon what it is, trust me you'll love it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
